


Beginning Diary

by MageMew



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Sister - Freeform, teen, vilonce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageMew/pseuds/MageMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two sisters, who were born a very long time ago. This is their diary, from the beginning of time to today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End Is Just My Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this idea in my head since 5 PM Monday. The characters diaries are my OC's. I will put references to personality and stuff when I get to an actual computer.   
> POV's will be switched around, but you'll be able to tell whos diary it is by seeing how they say 'dear diary'.  
> So, without further ado, let's start my first major fanfiction!!  
> ((IMPORTANT NOTE: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or any characters, only my original ones. All characters and otherwise are trademark of whoever the hell owns the studio.))

Dearest Diary,

I have the greatest pleasure to announce that I am going to rule space in a million years from now. There was an event called 'The Big Bang', which is what caused me to be created and needed.   
Space needs to be ruled.  
With all regards,  
Priscilla.


	2. Chapter 2: All of Time and Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a new heir is born, new challenges are created right off the bat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This chapter is signifigantly longer than the previous one, parcitally due to the fact that I have acess to an actual computer. It's midnight though, and my stepsisters won't shut the fuck up. So, forgive me if it's crap.   
> So, without further ado, lets get started on my second chapter of my longest fanfiction ever.  
> ((NOTE: While it should be quite obivious, I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, only my origonal characters. The show and otherwise respectfully belong to whoever the hell owns the studio))

Dearest Diary:  
I have been informed that there are other universes other than my own. This fact disturbs me greatly. Shouldn't I control them to? The royal council tried to explain why this is impossible, becaus they cannot communicate with them, and I cannot safely travle through universes. I don't care though. I was created to rule everything, right? You understand. It's stupid. That's all I have for tonight. I guess the last thing I want you to know is this: I hate being an only child. Someone has to rule something else, even if it's small.  
With all regards,   
Pracilla.  
\----------  
Dearest Diary,  
I have not been speaking to the royal council about my concerns with our current trading route and vehicels. But I will explain it to you, because you always agree wit me.  
First off, the use of the space stone is highly innefficent and dangerous. It talks almost 16 hours to mine (not that time is useful, just stating a fact) enough to make one transport vehicle, and current tecnology makes it so if one machine breaks down, it has the potential to kill everyone within a 100 meter radius. And with the less-than-thourogh inspections on them, I would not be shocked if it did.  
Second, the transport vehicles are stupidly big for such a small amout of material being transported. I understand that all beings must be able to move aroud comfortably, but I could make a desing that stills allow the same range of motion that the current vehicals do, but takes off 500 kilograms of unnessary weight.  
Third, the braking system is all wrong. It should not be that complicated to simply stop our machine.   
The reasons I have not been speaking up about these concerns is because I have more important things to worry about. It seems wrong to be so silent, but I do not care. No one has any intrest in listening to me anyways. They are more concerned about finding a heir for a much smaller throne, but still able to rule beside me. Of coure, they want a male ruler, because 'females cannot fathom such importance'. Even though I am a female. And insulted. Just because I do not possess the physcal strenght a male does, I posess a much stronger intulectual strenght.   
And I want a sister, not a brother.  
With all regards,  
Pracilla.  
\----------  
Dearest Diary,  
Today marks the day of a new ruler. I was worried their shortsighted-ness would make them choose a male, but after firm rulings, they have finally decided to make our new heir a female. She will be ruling a very important heir: time.  
But what makes time so powerful? Only a million years ago, it was nothing.  
It's all very simple.  
You see, time was not important a million years ago, because we did not know how the time technology worked. But a simple word from another universe has shed light on time. Soon, it became very clear to all of us; time was going to be just as important, maybe even more so, than space itself. Space is this universe. Time is all universes.  
The new heir is very diffrent looking from me. I have long blonde hair, hazle eyes, and a snow white complexion. This new heir has shoulder lenght brown wavy hair, blue eyes (I must check again; they always change shade), and a slight tan on her skin. Not compleatly tan, but still. Like sitting near a hot star with sunscreen on tan.  
She is also taller than me, by 4 inches. While I do not mind, it still is odd to stand next to her to present her the crown of time, and have her tower over me.  
Another diffrence: she is less, how do I say it... formal, than me. She acts like a child. Our joint ettiquet lessons will start soon.   
She has also been given a diary, for which she is to write down in as often as possible. No one but her is allowed to see what she writes in it though.  
With all regards,  
Pracilla.  
\-----------  
Dear Cammie (sure let's go with that),  
Hey. My name is... Well, I'm not sure. I was just created today to rule time. Cool, I guess. But everyone is so damn formal. Lighten up, will ya!  
Anyways, my 'sister' Pracilla gave me this to write stuff down in. She told me to do whatever I want with it, but I'm required to write in it daily. I saw a little of hers. She calls it her 'dearest diary', and signs it 'with all regards'.   
Dairy is way too formal for me. So, your name will be Cammie. Not short for anything, just Cammie. Like Sammy, but with a C, and it's an 'ie' instead of a 'y' at the end. I hope you like it.   
Pracilla is telling me that I must choose 'a formal name to refelect the regality am utter importance of time, and to show power to all other universes'. No lie, she said it like that, right down to the period.  
Great, she's telling me why she chose 'Pracilla' as her name. I wanna tune her out, but I like the name 'Pracilla'. It's so pretty, just like her.  
Well, I guess I have to put this away for now. I have to sign this with my name...  
Love,  
Elizabeth (but here, just call me Lizzie.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that the end of chapter 2!! I wrote this during a terrible thunderstorm, but the Internet wasen't working. Next month should be when I update chapter 3. Thanks to my five readers. I luvvvvvvv uuuuuuu!! <3  
> ~quietseas.

**Author's Note:**

> As you see, only Priscilla and her diary are in this chapter. Lizzie will come next chapter.  
> I know it's short, but I wrote this on my 3DS.


End file.
